Problem: What is the smallest possible value of $x$ such that $2x^2+24x-60=x(x+13)$?
Simplifying, we get $2x^2+24x-60=x^2 + 13x.$ Bringing the right side to the left, we get $x^2+11x-60=0$. Factoring, we find that $(x+15)(x-4)=0$. Therefore, the possible values of $x$ are 4 and -15, and of those, $\boxed{-15}$ is the smallest.